PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 25
Trial. Frosty No U! 16:32, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:23, 27 July 2008 (EDT) uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh —SkaKid ' 12:39, 28 July 2008 (EDT) I suppose you hate it but i rewrite it a bit, fixed the sig mesmer and optional elite on Smiter. Tbh Goldenstars and Captains votes are wrong to the current build also saying. Sig mesmer whitout SoJ makes it instant 3-3-3 is pretty bad, also Innovation ehm it was putted there for 2months when it was used by 1guild , rawr oO Massive 12:47, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Completely biased author vote, even with his reasoning it doesnt deserve 5-5-5. Have u seen the build? 19px*Jebus* Is 18:24, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :neither does it desever a 0-0-0, despite how bad it is, besides you should post on the builds talk page, and then the voters talk page befoer the AN remember ;) ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:28, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Lann + Xiay + Tabsmash = :)-- 20:06, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Tab's actually on vacation TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah]] Wah!* 20:16, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Fine Raptasmash plz.-- 10:13, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:25, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::: >< we need ska back..Plz justremove those wrong votes plz.-- 22:26, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::: I'm pretty sure I made myself clear what issues belong on the AN. If it's a vote disagreement, post your complaint on the build's talk page. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:28, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::ZuranSmashed anyway. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:51, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well AN is faster and better, and thanks guild of deals...-- 09:53, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::AN isn't the first place to complain about someone else. Don't get complacent with AN being "faster and better", because unnecessary and premature reports make AN slower and crappier. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 10:07, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Lann's vote again. He reapplied it with same exact reason. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:29, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved by Zuranthium. Again. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:38, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::...........Lann............-- 10:46, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :::k. ~~ 10:53, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Lann does not have a valid reason after the 50th time.-- 12:43, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::He increased his rating to reflect his comment. Resolved, not removed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:50, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Lukejohnson's vote zzzz... -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:16, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Honestly, any ratings above 3 looks wrong, but I'm not pushing for this to become another GoR Sin. XD The build should be renamed to SH Deadly Arts Sin, because it's too slow to be a spike, although it deals enough damage. Also, a 30 second recharge is pretty bad when you're using Deadly Paradox to reduce the recharge. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:23, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Could you remove a abuse vote from my build? It was voted great with only two 3 voting and the rest 4.5+ and one guy voted which brought it to great build. But now Thc placed a 1 rate on the build with a idiot comment.... I think he only wants to bring the build out of the great rating cause he doesn't like it or he hasn't an idea how it works, cause its totaly diffrent from the other capper build (E/D). Maybe you could remove his rating, cause its idiot since killing players with the build isn't that hard and it caps even quicker then a el/d build. The use of AP will allow you to cap even faster than normal since Shower is always available and the time between shrines isn't 1 min but most of the time 20-30 sec with the faster run skill. Thanks.robertjan 02:19, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :That is not something you debate on the AN. Discuss on the build's talk page. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:25, 29 July 2008 (EDT) There are a lot of cases where meta builds are proped straight into great *Cough*Rip Axe*Cough*, this has been used continuesly a much as the general D/E WS Derv, it is in no way an "other build" Frosty No U! 16:38, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :"Rip Axe" isn't "meta". The axe warrior bar, however, is. Anyways, votes wiped. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:44, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Needs vote whipe. The whole setup is changed to make it lots faster, efficient and more survivable when capping. Also the playing style is totally diffrent :P Thanks.robertjan 02:22, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :All votes have been wiped. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 06:26, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks!robertjan 07:18, 30 July 2008 (EDT) DervishPale94's vote. Rates it down because of no self healing... -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:09, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Done. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:22, 30 July 2008 (EDT) I think archiving is a bad idea here, it is still used, but is no longer great, I believe a vote wipe and re-votting would settle it, but if it doesn't get above good (so Other or Trash) then it should be re-archived. My 2 cents. Frosty No U! 19:36, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :No real point in repeating the process just to get it archived again. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 03:57, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Some voters are undervoting, others do not provide sufficient reason. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 22:23, 30 July 2008 (EDT) While votes are accurate imo, 2 of them obviously need to learn about frenzy+rush. Not that it makes a difference. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 22:27, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Final Thrust drains all adr. ~~ 23:04, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::I don't see what the issue is here. If there is a problem, please discuss on the build talkpage before referring to the noticeboard. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 03:55, 31 July 2008 (EDT) User:Magnetox. 4.8=/=decent.ntm the vote makes no fucking sense--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:57, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Frosty's vote , doesnt really make sense when it has 4spikke characters and one Zealots Fire which he says confuses him and making it a VoD stalling :/ ZF is just bceause you alot of energy since you use SoR, so adding 30+dmg AoE can be quite nice (splinter).. The author's vote is very biased. 16:29, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :I will change my vote to reflect what I feel it should be, however I request a removal of Lukejohnson's vote. He made no comment prior to the vote and the vote's reasoning is just based on my name.Karate Jesus 16:42, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::moved complaints by author to the builds talk. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:02, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Request vote wipe. The build has been entirely changed (the rest of the site has not been updated yet though). I want to see if we can get a better response to it. Karate Jesus 21:16, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :The site has been entirely updated to match the new skill set. Votes should still be wiped. Karate Jesus 21:56, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:31, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Snakes on a Wii and HookinHeads' votes lack reasoning, and the others underestimate the domage of the Sword Paragons with all of the buffs. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:08, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:33, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::The biggest problem with the build seemed to be splitting, so I added Godspeed on one of the frontliners and the Spear Paragon (meaning you can alternate its usage, and maintain it 93% of the time on everyone within Earshot). I think this should make a difference on the builds overall effectiveness, and the ratings. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:12, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::Also, the Daze isn't overkill or redundant, because it can be maintained on 3 casters, or used on 4 separate casters at one time. I believe the word everyone is looking for is "wtfpressure". As I've mentioned, the Paragons deal considerably more damage than most frontliners due to Dark Fury and Sun and Moon Slash spamming (108 damage per use of SaMS while under all of the buffs). Spear Swipe also is a utility, and although Shock may be more useful at times, Daze is also great. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:18, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I've also added a screenshot to the talk page with numbers for the Paragon's DPS to prove anyone who thinks a Warrior, or Axe does more damage wrong. =P I think the votes need another look at, tbh. Sorry for so much talk on the Admin Noticeboard. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:32, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::lol, again. If the changes don't take the build out of trash, don't delete it because I'll likely move it to a userpage. I won't be on for 3 days or so, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:08, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Again, people thinking the build is designed to actually target non-AI opponents. Also, I'd like a mod to examine my vote. If it appears to heavily biased, either let me know or just remove it. Thanks. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:51, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Votes wiped. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:52, 31 July 2008 (EDT) To all votes concerning energy, shock costs 10 energy and takes twice as long to recover... Frosty No U! 15:17, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :Incomparable. Resolved anyways. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:01, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Biased McAuthorvote. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:27, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :Build was trashed. Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:59, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Asking for vote whipe since the whole setup is changed, 1 healer is removed since it was over heal, added a paragon and 1 more scyther. Also added AohM etc. Thanks!robertjan 04:20, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :Done. Didn't rm yours, it appeared you had changed it. ~~ 10:27, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Klomi's vote. Its just stupid. -- Angelus(stalk| ) 10:31, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :Agreed. Removed. ~~ 10:54, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Rewrite, needs a vote wipe, totally different build now.--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 16:55, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:58, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Dramatic build change to improve the quality of the build in the proposed arena. Vote wipe please. Selket Shadowdancer 18:43, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :Done. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:44, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Lukejohnson's vote.....Never saw such a short commend and if he has a thing that the build needs he must not edit that as only rating comment, for that is the comment page. And i had Whirlwind but i changed it for CV since this attack does lots more damage. He only tries to find a reason to lower the rating. before it was no Victory, then its over healing, then its this and then its that.......robertjan 09:44, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :His vote makes sense, but DW isn't really needed if you lose a lot of damage by adding it. Take it up with him, or change the build to have 1 WS Derv? But his vote is fine. ~~ 11:40, 3 August 2008 (EDT) One of the three most common elites run on smites, needs anything short of great removed--Golden19pxStar 16:08, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :Deleted. It's a variant. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:26, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Charge is the only elite that fits in the build yet people complain about it.In other words 2 votes make no sense). One says its not the best way to farm(it IS the best way to farm Razajan) [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] :Universality votes are all good. But giving a build [Edit}1* effectiveness without testing it is wrong. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] ::Handled, rm'ed the HoS comment. ~~ 10:59, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Flare's vote. Being difficult to run doesn't make a build 2.6 [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 14:32, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Vote removed. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 01:11, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Needs a vote clear. It seems that people were posting joke 5-5-5 votes before the build was made. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 16:33, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Still needs a vote clear, different reason. Because of backlash on an elite, it's been changed and all current votes need removal. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 21:05, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Something doesn't match up with your report, unless I'm missing something. The build page only has three revision, and since the original page was immediately put under Untested-Testing, it would have been impossible for anyone to rate the build "before it was created". I have removed the votes dating prior to the Water Trident revision. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 01:17, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, I didn't know that making a page clears the RATE section of it automatically. Lots of users were going to the Rate section of that page (before there was a build there), and voting on it, to joke around. Sorry if I sounded strange, and thanks for taking care of that. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 10:32, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Ummm, just to clarify, that 5-5-5 voting page is an automatic redirect for any page that doesn't exist, for example if you made a build link to a build called kjfngbjsnfjbsnfjbnsf and clicked the rate link, it would take you there as well. Same thing happens if you follow links to ratings pages of deleted builds. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:07, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Appears to be resolved. Which is pretty much another way of saying "don't post here anymore". — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:05, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Guild of Deals and Crossfirexiv didnt test the build so rating it doesnt count becuase they only jump on their own conclusions and that why i want their votes to be removed (If ur build currently is tested it must be rated by experience and not by lack of knowledge) And their talking about WoH but this build is designed for Glimmer so WoH does have nothing to do with this build.(and they dont check the notes)Snieke / Chat 19:18, August 4 2008 (UTC) :new issues at the bottom. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::You don't need to test every single build just to know that it works or doesnt. Its a matter of mathematics and common sense. A good build will appear good, a great build will appear great, and a trash build will appear bad. I will give reasons for why your build is inferior on the talk page, but now just remember that not all builds, in fact most builds, are not tested by the community and that its perfectly okay to reason through a build instead of testing it. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 18:24, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::: I would have to disagree with you on that. People take your Idea (Not saying you're wrong) and don't think it through all the way. I've posted builds twice where they get all 0's and then the second time it gets vetted in less than a day. It usually depends on peoples moods which is kinda sad imo. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 00:13, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Testing is not required under our policy, though highly recommended. Requiring users to test in order to vote is a double standard, as build creators aren't required to test their builds before putting them up. If there is disagreement with the theoretical analysis of a build, please debate it on the build page rather than requesting immediate removal. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 01:19, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Most ratings still lack reasoning, and I have updated the build to accommodate those that did make sense (I've added Godspeed to favour splitting and for near-"perma IAS + IMS fun'" (93%). Also, those that put down the frontlining Paragons or using a Sword over an Axe are wrong and I've enough reasoning on the talk page, while the amount of Daze in the build is not overkill, but extra utility/pressure. Being able to Daze 4 foes simultaneously, or maintaining Daze on 3 should not be regarded as a downfall, and I've stapled Deep Wound to the Stunning Strike Paragon's build (it may not have Cruel Spear, but Merciless Spear serves its purpose, and lotsa Daze> a little extra DW). Voters also fail to see the build as a whole, and pick out false flaws instead (i.e. the Sword Paragons that are actually wtfpwnage). [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:05, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :The build was moved back into Trial, as I'm still looking for suggestions/help with the build, and the Cripshot, in particular. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:44, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::All votes have been removed. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 10:00, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::Scottie, you know you can just delete a page and restore it and all the votes are gone. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:06, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Yes, you've told me. I leave the votes there as evidence of previous testing and voting, and to avoid confusion when re-voting. It doesn't take that much more time to do a full wipe. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 10:22, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Fusion's vote. An all caster team won't counter it and even if it did, it's a rare occurance. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:52, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Vote removed. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 01:21, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Frosty, Manbeast, Jebus forgot what energy means.-- 09:37, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Two things: :#I don't see you taking it up on the build's talk page. :#You precast Assassin's Remedy, and you use Rigor Mortis. RM has the same e-cost as SP and DP. And Crit Strikes really helps with oyur energy. : Ace(LVPoW) 12:02, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::Crit strikes is like playing the lottery. You spend all your money and youre screwed butmight win like 2 dollars. Crit strikes. You waste all ur energy and may only get like 2or 3 energy back total.-- 15:54, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::Talk page is good, also Zealous Daggers are good too. Selket Shadowdancer 16:02, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::No action will be taken unless issue is discussed on Talk page. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 01:22, 6 August 2008 (EDT) PvXJing clearly doesnt understand innovation. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 15:22, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Innovation doesn't matter anymore--Golden19pxStar 15:23, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::It's a 4, hardly worth complaining about. Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:03, 9 August 2008 (EDT) lol... 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 21:54, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Trashed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:56, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Blah10's vote. If we rated down any Assassin that isn't largely survivable, we wouldn't have Assassins. Also, small build changes, but I doubt any votes need to be removed accordingly. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:01, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:12, 7 August 2008 (EDT) I would like to have the above build I posted deleted so I can add it as a variant to Ressmonkey's Razajan build. Since his is superior in every aspect of the farm. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:22, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :If that's just it, slap a WELL tag and link it to his build. Ace(LVPoW) 18:35, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::Deleted. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:05, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Great Mcvotes....-- 15:36, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Or ur vote. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:39, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::once again, i didn't see this taken up on teh build's talk page. Ace(LVPoW) 18:34, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::anyway, can someone remove Crossfire's vote? I already put a note on the build's talk page and he didn't respond to it. Ace(LVPoW) 15:31, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:08, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Biased author vote dispite obvious flaws pointed out by other users on the builds talk page and in ratings. Selket Shadowdancer 18:24, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Hidden Caltrops update, needs vote wipe, way better now.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 00:56, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Needs vote wipe due to update on Pain of Disenchantment. ¬H4xx Master Gladius |19px]] 05:43, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Overrated, for this build has no snare or knockdown.-- 08:40, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Dash is anti-kite, and KD was mainly for disruption so they don't just prot midspike. Daze = disruption. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:41, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::Neither snare nor knockdown is mandatory on effective Assassin bars. The application of Daze in this build is more than enough for its purpose. There is no factual inaccuracy in the voting so far -- and ironically, yours is the highest rating. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 12:11, 8 August 2008 (EDT) the low votes need looking at. UA does slightly more healing tha HB, and the fact that most of the healing spells are 1 sec cast anyway i don't think cast time's that much of a worry. And GoD is just plain wrong about orison, a 5e heal that does ~145 health (inc. DF bonus) is pretty sweet, and with a short recharge as well.~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:15, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :The only thing that needs looking over is that Orison comment, and that's the only part that's AN worthy. Otherwise, complain on the build's talk page. Oh, and resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:21, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::also. trial build. Ace(LVPoW) 23:26, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Slight rewrite, votes wipe. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:06, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~~ 21:49, 8 August 2008 (EDT) 7+ permasins will still rocket through tombs, so the nerf doesn't really affect it, which was lowered to 33% anyways.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 22:48, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Thonyonline's vote. Zzzz... -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:27, 9 August 2008 (EDT) needs a votewhipe, people didn't read the discription of the build(No shadowform for smites, just stoneflesh and armor of earth), this build works great.. [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 11:17, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :can't say if it works or not, but yeah, at least half the votes demonstrate not having read the usage.--Reason.decrystallized 12:47, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :: I posted the stone flesh comment. So of course it works. When have my ideas not worked?!?!?! I actually run that when I get bored of soloing. It works rather well. Chaining swiftness and stoneflesh keeps it up permanently. 00:16, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Wiped. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:18, 10 August 2008 (EDT) : Appreciate it. 00:20, 10 August 2008 (EDT) needs either a total vote wipe or at the very least lotsa votes removed, as most of them were pre-HC buff.--Reason.decrystallized 21:49, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :Anything before August 7 should be removed. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:50, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::Done. Its back in testing haha. ~~ 22:17, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::now it aint. Ace(LVPoW) 22:29, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Needs a vote wipe; it's been moved back to Trial. Also, Divine Healing+Heaven's Deligh+Unyielding>Heal Party+GoLE+Healer's Boon (as long as everyone's within Earshot range), meaning the energy loss is irrelevant when Heal Party can only be used twice every 15 seconds as a 5 energy heal (without counting the 5 energy from GoLE). It also opens up your secondary for Mesmer Interrupts or Serpent's+Dwarven Stability for more spamming. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:50, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :also, Build:Mo/E Unyielding Healer is the same build as Build:Mo/any Unyielding Healer. and it was already noted. Ace(LVPoW) 23:57, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:12, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Vote wipe. Entirely new builds.-- 10:50, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:01, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Anything under a 3 needs a look at, and many of the votes lack reasoning. Using consumables may be inconvenient, but spending endless hours grinding for a title is worse, so the fact that the build uses consumables shouldn't really affect the overall performance of the build. Also, it kills much faster than its dagger counterpart, meaning you profit more, and spending money on consumables is irrelevant. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:50, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Removed general tag, removed low votes. Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:38, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Beoullve's vote. AB = Heal in rezsig spot, RA = Killing > healing. In all likeliness, you're not going to get glads without monks, yadda yadda yadda. User:The_Gates_Assassin/Lack_of_Build_Focus#Random_Arenas_and_healing - Generic Wiki-er 20:39, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. And stop linking to non-policies as if they were policies. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:42, 10 August 2008 (EDT) shadow form rebuffed. going to move back to testing. needs vote wipe.--Reason.decrystallized 06:09, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:33, 11 August 2008 (EDT) shadow form rebuffed. going to move back to testing. needs vote wipe.--Reason.decrystallized 06:09, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:33, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Changed. Vote wipe please. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:50, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:17, 11 August 2008 (EDT)